A Daunting Task
by The Babbling Vale
Summary: Jensen is impossible to wake up in the morning.  Jensen/Cougar, humor, and a little bit of crack.


**A/N: This is based on a true story of how fricken difficult it is to get my girlfriend out of bed in the morning. And before you ask, yes, her alarm really is Jensen singing Don't Stop Believing. Enjoy! K+ for language.  
**

**Title: **A Daunting Task

**Author: **The Babbling Vale

* * *

Everyone had a different reaction to Jensen and Cougar's relationship. Clay mostly saw it as something incredibly useful. For example, the daunting task of getting Jensen out of bed in the morning was now Cougar's responsibility, seeing as the sniper slept next to him every night anyway. And sure, while it often took them awhile, this morning was downright ridiculous.

Pooch, who was always unfortunate enough to get the room next to the loud lovers, confirmed that the pair's alarm had already gone off multiple times, and didn't understand the hold up.

Once Clay got to Jensen and Cougar's hotel room, he paused for a moment. Against his better judgment, he took the spare cardkey from his pocketand swiped it, only to discover Cougar with his arm lazily draped around Jensen's waist, the hacker buried beneath the million pillows on the hotel bed. Clay sighed and put on his authoritative voice.

"Cougar." At this, the sniper gave a bit of a surprised start, before Clay continued. "You're supposed to be getting him up, not cuddling him!"

Jensen whined at this, and Cougar confirmed the difficulty level by giving his boss a low grunt in response.

"Get to work. Now. That's an order." With that, Clay closed the door and left, knowing it would still probably be another 20 minutes or so before they were downstairs for the complimentary breakfast.

With a groan, Cougar finally sat up and mentally prepped himself for the event ahead. It wasn't like he hadn't already been trying. From one of the first times he heard Journey blaring from Jensen's phone (which was subsequently his alarm clock) that morning, he'd been poking him repeatedly, hoping to get him out of bed due to sheer annoyance. This had backfired, with Jensen grabbing onto Cougar's hand and pulling the other man closer to drape his arm around him, resulting in the position that Clay had seen. Which had been comfortable. And far easier to deal with than trying to get his lover out of bed. But it was time to get serious.

As a first order of business, Cougar yanked the covers off of Jensen, who immediately shuddered, protested, and curled up into a ball. He then wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and attempted to just haul him out of the bed and drop him on the floor, but the blonde cleverly went dead weight and was completely immovable. Well, it had been worth a shot, at least. Maybe it was time to resort to talking. On the odd occasion, it would surprise Jensen enough to get him to sit up, and then Cougar could just shove him out of the bed.

"Jake, get up."

"Noooo."

"I'm serious."

"But it's so cozy and the pillows are so fluffy," as if to prove his point, he buried his face harder into them.

At this, Cougar pulled one of the pillows out from under Jensen.

"Nooooo!" The blonde proclaimed unhappily, gripping his second pillow tightly before Cougar could grab that one from him, too. "Whyyyyy?"

"Because I've heard 'Don't Stop Believing' every five minutes at least ten times now."

"So I'll turn off the snooze!"

"Not good enough," Cougar said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Clearly, the talking wasn't surprising enough today, especially since now Jensen was in the complete fetal position around that damn second pillow. So now what? Well, Cougar was holding a pillow. Curious, he wondered if annoying Jensen out of bed might work. He swung the pillow at the hacker, but his subconscious changed the trajectory of it so that it his Jensen's ass instead of his face. Damn his subconscious for being attracted to this difficult man.

"Ooh, baby, that's just turning me on." Jensen purred, still clutched around his own pillow.

Cougar made a face that was clearly unamused before reapplying himself to the task, and hitting Jensen with the pillow full force on the face.

"OW! Okay, okay, Cougs, I see your point –" Thud. "OUCH! And I've decided – " THUD. "GOD DAMMIT!" There was a pause, Cougar hesitating with his next hit to hear Jensen's final verdict.

"…to stay here."

THWACK.

"JESUS CHRIST, COUGAR, OW!"

That last one loosened Jensen's grip on the second pillow, enough for Cougar to yank it out from under him. Jensen made an unhappy 'oof!' sound, but just curled up again, like the stubborn ass he was. But just as his legs shifted, Cougar noticed Jensen's feet. Jensen's unsuspecting feet. And hot damn, why hadn't he thought of that before?

In one swift movement, Cougar had his arm around Jensen's ankle to make it unable to resist effectively, the other one tickling his foot without any mercy. Jensen proceeded to let out a very un-manly screech and sat up in bed so furiously that by the time inertia caught up with him, it had thrown him off the other side of the bed and onto the floor. Cougar took this moment of opportunity to sprawl out on the bed, taking up every inch of space and preventing the blonde from flopping back onto it.

Jensen rose to his feet with an adorably sad pout on his face, and Cougar flashed him a smile that was far too innocent.

"…ugh, I hate you," the hacker murmured, reaching to the side table for his glasses as he did so.

* * *

Clay was eating with the rest of the team when Jensen and Cougar finally made their way downstairs from the hotel room, Cougar looking mightily pleased with himself, while Jensen's expression more resembled someone who's goldfish just died. The sniper approached his boss as Jensen shuffled off towards the coffee.

"Job's done," Cougar said. "Food, please?"

Clay slid an already prepared plate of food towards Cougar and said seriously, "Nicely done."


End file.
